campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brocky292
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Brie Santry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowGoddess (Talk) 22:12, December 10, 2012 Wanna wanna rp and can you fix my word bubble picture.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: TWINS! Sure !!!! Yeah, until your an admin Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 21:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, come to CSS chat :3 Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 21:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Want make twins girls or girl and boy?, A Cat-Shapeshifter, or Bird Shapeshifter or Wolf Nymph or Wolf Spirit?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Picture I change PictureI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Brocky is this good enough:Max and Dakota Met at Irish Pub on February 14, Wednesday. Later, Born to Max and Dakota in Alaska, Laura was different. She could shift. She was gently by caring and loving by her parents and they treat her special. Laura will often help them out. They had realize she was special girl. At Aged 9, Laura's Parent had been killed in Car Crash Accident. So Laura Send to live in Orphanage, but the Children had call her freak and They always be Mean toward her, So She Packed some clothes, some food, and a few other things, she then put them in a suitcase, grabbed her coat, hat and gloves, and ran out of the Orphanage. She ran down on the stairs, pushed out of a hallway. She had walked for twenty minutes, until she needed a rest and break and found the park bench to sit on. The bench was hidden from other the people. and she had felt sleep on the bench. In the morning, the still silent park, apart from a lady and her dog. Laura went on a search for a proper shelter. at the park, She found a little Carve formed by leaves and shrubs. She went to it and sleep in it. set out a small tent using a big cloth, sticks she found and placed her things inside. Laura would buy food from a shop and Sell things for making money. After half a year of traveling around the city, At age 16, She had shift into a Malamute. At age 17, Laura had shift into malamute form again and Ivy saw her do it. Laura was found by Satyr, whose name is Ivy and Ivy told the Laura all about camp, and that she is a Shape shifter and take Laura with her in Hot Air Balloon and they arrive at the Camp Shape Shift. .I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) SorryI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 03:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mission Please post on le mission, Thanks :3 Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 07:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Message Hey, message me when you get on to either CSS or CHB, I gotta show chu somethin :3 Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 01:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC)